


Чайка (кричайка)

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Секс на пляже.
Relationships: Virgil van Dijk/Andrew Robertson
Comments: 1





	Чайка (кричайка)

Где-то возмущённо вскрикнула чайка.  
— Твари пернатые.

Энди встал, распахнул тонкие шторы и зачем-то погрозил тёмному небу кулаком. Чайка не отреагировала, светло-серым пятном метнувшись к пирсу. Тихо всхлипнуло ночное море, Энди почесал в затылке и снова задернул шторы. Очень уж чайки его раздражали — наглые жирные птицы себе на уме, орут ещё по ночам!  
Вернувшись в постель, Энди напряг слух, ожидая услышать очередной пронзительный вопль, но нет, кажется, смолкла. Он повернулся на другой бок и почти уткнулся носом в спину Вирджила.  
Затаил дыхание — вроде бы не проснулся — и тяжело вздохнул.

Дело было, конечно, не в чайке.

Дело было в Вирджиле. В Вирджиле в постели Энди. В абсолютно голом Вирджиле, который сейчас крепко спал, повернувшись к Энди спиной, и тонкая белая простыня скорее подчеркивала, чем что-то скрывала.  
Энди сел на постели и уставился на Вирджила сверху вниз — редкая возможность.  
Гладкая кожа, темная, лощёная, темное облако мелких кудрей. На прикроватной тумбочке тюбик крема для рук и очки в тонкой оправе.  
Вирджил ван Дейк. Ну и что теперь с ним делать?

Память услужливо подсунула цветные картинки того, что сам Вирджил недавно делал с Энди. Ни в чем себя не стеснил, надо сказать, и от этого у Энди сладко ныло где-то в районе копчика, и мысли путались — тяжелые, суматошные, дурацкие — как чайки.

Насколько проще было на поле: где Вирджил, со всей своей основательностью, уверенностью и надежностью, щедро дарил Энди возможность для маневра. Не то чтобы до этого Робертсон пренебрегал моментом, когда можно было убежать вперед, но теперь Энди точно знал — если он (вдруг) нее успеет вернуться, Вирджил подстрахует. И мчался Энди Робертсон, защитник футбольного клуб Ливерпуль, по своей левой бровке к чужим воротам, ассистируя Бобби, или Мо, или Садио, нервируя соперника, раскачивая, заставляя терять концентрацию, и потом, после забитого гола когда все орали и обнимались от переполняющего восторга, чувствовал тяжелую горячую ладонь Вирджила на своем плече, и было ему так охуительно, что дух захватывало. А теперь вот.

Вирджил вздохнул во сне. Энди повернулся к нему спиной, вжался лицом в подушку, зажмурился. Он совершенно не хотел секса с Вирджилом. Не хотел, и все тут, но горячая ладонь — не на плече, а на члене, но мягкие губы по виску, но удовольствие — горячее, сытое, восторженное, так что даже сейчас яйца ныли только о самом краешке воспоминаний — все это было больше, чем Энди Робертсон мог осмыслить, переварить и отрефлексировать, как ни старался. Поэтому он решительно встал, натянул треники на голое тело (трусы найти не удавалось, так что пришлось обойтись без них), и вышел на улицу, к тихо шуршащему морю.

Влажный теплый воздух лип к разгоряченной коже. Днем солнце палило нещадно, рассыпало по носу Энди коричневые крапинки веснушек, оседало ожогами на щеках, подбородке и кончиках ушей, так что приходилось постоянно обновлять крема с диким фактором защиты, и шипеть, как кровосос из дурацких фильмов, а вот ночью воздух становился сладким и темным, и Энди нравилось гулять по остывшему песку, рассматривая чужие далекие звезды. Ему вообще нравились предсезонки.

Фонарь на пирсе заливал полоску берега теплым желтым светом. Чайка (наверное не так, которая кричала, что, мало ли птиц в округе) сидела на деревянном помосте, куда выходила дверь номера, чинно сложив крылья. Энди собрался было шугнуть ее, паскуду, но тут кто-то ловко перехватил его поперек живота и прижал к себе.  
Кто-то большой, теплый и сонный. Кто бы это мог быть?  
— Ты куда? — спросил Вирджил Энди на ухо.  
Чайка с интересом повернула голову.  
— Да вот, — неопределенно пожал плечами Энди, уставившись на руку Вирджила.

Честно говоря, он сам начал. Вечером, после посиделок в баре и дурацких цветных коктейлей с дурацкими провокационными названиями, Энди коварно зазвал Вирджила к себе в номер под дурацким предлогом достать с верхней полки шкафа дополнительное одеяло и там, прямо у пустой вешалки и узкого зеркала в рост, без предупреждения и слов каких либо встал на мысочки и поцеловал, и шарил руками по бокам, и царапал щетиной внутреннюю сторону бедер, и сосал неумело, но со всей страстью, на которую был способен, а Вирджил его поддерживал и направлял, и видно было, что он сам не против.

Вот и сейчас, по Энди тоже было все видно и все понятно.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Вирджил ему ласково. — Пойдем.  
Кажется, он все правильно понял.

Что делать, если сбывается давно загаданное желание? Если все нормально — и в голове и в теле, и вообще? Если впереди столько всего интересного и здорового?  
Лучше всего сесть на краешек кровати, широко раздвинуть ноги, и наслаждаться.

Чайка вскрикнула и сорвалась с места, взмывая вверх, и Энди вместе с ней.


End file.
